Ice Chain
by DreamyLoner
Summary: Emil has never seen a sunset more beautiful than this. For the past sixteen years, he has spent his life in the dark. He never realises what true love means until he meets this particular person from the enemy family. Mafia!AU. Romeo & Juliet References. IceHong. KoHo. IggyChu. WARNING: angst, tragedy, sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This** **actually started out as a random fic. I attempted to end it in oneshot but failed miserably XD It's heavily inspired by the tragic tale Romeo & Juliet, but the setting is switched to modern Mafia AU. The song lyrics in this story are translated from the Japanese song Ice Chain by Rurutia. **

**It would be nice if anyone who reads this tells me how this is going. There will probably be several chapters, not many XD Hopefully, no hearts are broken :3**

* * *

 **(1)**

 _Your hands are always cold just like the snowflakes._

 _It looks like they would melt tenderly, if I ever attempted to touch them._

 _Even if no one forgives us, and even if we lose it all._

 _Even so, I want to see you so much._

 _It doesn't matter if there's no turning back._

He looks up at the spiral of stairs that stretch up to the sky.

She wraps his arm around her shoulder and they hobble towards the stairs.

He clamps one hand over the wound on his chest and pants. She glimpses him nervously. He returns a reassuring smile and drags himself to the first step.

She swallows her tears. They start making their way up the building.

They keep sprinting upstairs. Their breaths echo with each other.

He groans and trips. She falls with him. She keeps his arm around her and pulls him up.

Her feet are sore. She doesn't know how long she can keep this up.

 _Because there you are, shining until the end of the world._

 _I wouldn't ask for more than this._

 _So please, God, turn a blind eye for once,_

 _To the sin we have committed._

* * *

 **(2)**

The first time he saw her, she was like an explosion of colours herself.

She did it like a dance. She leapt into the air and swung her body. She dodged the blades and flew across the room. Her kick was powerful. She never missed a shot. She always landed steadily on the ground.

She would never contaminate herself with blood. She did it so rigorously she never left a single trace.

He bumped into her in his first mission. They were both going after the same set of documents.

He was sent there by his brother, Lukas Bondevik. He never wanted to be there in the first place.

She was sent there to substitute her cousin, Mei Wang. She never wanted to be there either.

He didn't realise she was there until she jumped down from the ceiling and snatched the documents from him. Soundless. Cautious. He whipped around and raised his pistol. She kicked it off him without much ado. It swept across the room and spun in one corner. He stared at her. She stared back.

Her dark brown eyes sparkled in the night. She wore her long, black hair in a bun. Her skin-tight outfit revealed her slender curves.

An angel in the dark.

He stomped towards her and their fight began.

He grasped her by the arm and flung her across the room. She retaliated with a forcible kick. He staggered and they started delivering blows to each other.

He was a novice.

So was she.

He faltered. She pinned him against the wall. The papers went flying in the air. They could care less.

There he was, slammed against the hard concrete by a girl of his age. She stood a few inches shorter than him, but hell was she strong. She squinted at him. He wondered why she wouldn't just shoot him on the spot.

She faltered too. She had never seen someone with violet eyes and white hair. His skin was so pale it was almost translucent. Like one of those vampires in her novels.

He wasn't giving his best shot. She wouldn't blame him.

For a mini-second, she loosened her grip. He shoved her down to the floor and straddled her. She flailed her arms. He clasped her wrists and pinned them above her head.

 _Damn it._

He leant in and stole her kiss.

Her first kiss.

* * *

 **(3)**

He didn't return with the documents that night.

Lukas didn't yell at him. It was rather expected the boy couldn't achieve much. He had sent him off to a mission to test his capability. And it was only his first time.

"I'm sorry, Lukas," he said. Not guilty at all. He came back with perfectly clean clothes. His lips were tainted scarlet.

"Oh no, you mean you failed?" Mathias exclaimed. His drooping blue eyes widened. "Those documents are super important. They reveal the Kirklands' secrets and-"

Lukas shot him a glare. The blond immediately sealed his lips.

"Emil." Lukas stood up from his chair and walked towards his younger brother. He traced his fingers along his slightly wrinkled collar and dishevelled jacket. "Did you get attacked?"

"Lukas!" The door swung open. In walked a young man with short blond hair, a rather round face and a white hat. He was followed by a taller man with glasses.

"What's it, Tino?"

"I know where the documents went," Tino said. "The Wangs. They were probably helping the Kirklands."

Lukas nodded and stared back at his brother.

"So you bumped into one of their people?" asked Lukas.

Emil looked down at the ground and fidgeted. Her face flashed across his mind.

"Who was it?"

Emil didn't want to say it.

"Emil," growled Lukas, "who got the documents from you?"

"I…don't know," Emil stuttered. "It's a girl."

The four men exchanged some glances.

"Ice, don't tell me you got defeated by a freaking girl," Mathias resisted the urge to laugh. Lukas smacked him upside the head.

"That's pretty enough." Lukas turned back to his brother.

"I wonder who she is..." Tino mused.

"They do have some very capable female assassins," Lukas said nonchalantly and sat back down in his chair. "It could be Mei Wang or Lien Wang."

"Oh those two." Mathias rolled his eyes. "Both are pretty feisty and relentless chicks."

"At least you didn't get hurt," said Lukas.

"Did you fight back?" asked Mathias.

"Leave him alone for now." Lukas grunted and gestured for Emil to leave the room. "Take some rest."

"Yes." Emil nodded and left the office obediently.

He walked back into his room and sat down on the bed.

He didn't want to wash away the scent on his lips.

* * *

 **(4)**

He lost his parents when he was ten. Lukas was twenty then.

His brother took over the entire mafia and assumed the underworld name of Norway.

He was taught to drive when he was twelve.

He was taught to fight when he was thirteen.

By the time he reached fourteen, he was trained to kill.

He had to follow his brother's province.

They had influences all across Northern Europe. They were notorious for assassination and extorting riches. In the underworld, their business covered a wide range of illegal dealings, trafficking, smuggling, loan sharking and frauds. They had various divisions, all controlled and dictated by Lukas and his underboss, Mathias.

They had retained a fairly friendly relationship with the Kirklands for years. They did trades occasionally and met up once in a while. Everything fell apart, however, once Lukas discovered that Kirklands were associated with their parents' death.

Betrayal. Apparently.

No one could be trusted. And it happened that the Kirklands had an inevitable tie with the Wangs.

"The Wangs are gaining immense power across the Asia," Tino reported. "They've recently started cooperating with the Braginskis. They're expending their influences towards Eastern Europe."

The man paused and looked up from his data.

"Go on," Lukas said.

"The Kirklands do not like the Braginskis but they cannot possibly start a conflict because of this. The Wangs have their own internal problems. It's heard that there have been disparities between Yao Wang and his half-brother, Kiku Honda. Nothing serious enough to tear them apart though. Two years ago, one of their family members, Hyung Soo, got murdered by Alfred's people in a mission. Since then, they have been on rather bad terms with the Jones. Currently, their aims are fixed on conquering the Eastern Europe territories."

"Wow, they're pretty aggressive, huh?" Mathias butted in.

"Yao Wang and Kiku Honda are but very ambitious people," Tino said, "and they have dominated most parts of the underworld in China and Japan, or so I've heard."

"This is not what I want to hear about," Lukas growled and tapped the desk. "Get me something useful so I can use it against the Kirklands."

"Actually, there's a secret between the Kirklands and the Wangs," Tino continued. "Arthur Kirkland has a daughter with Chun Yan Wang."

"Now, that's more interesting," Lukas smirked, propping his chin in one palm.

"That's what binds the two families together," Tino said. "This girl was kept under the roof of Kirklands for some years before she returned to the Wangs. They do not want her identity exposed, because they're planning to make her a potential heir to either one of the families."

"So you're saying this bitch is very precious to both of them, huh?" Mathias snickered.

"Apparently, yes." Tino nodded.

Emil frowned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Is something wrong?" Lukas narrowed his eyes.

Emil averted his gaze and shook his head. His cheeks burnt.

"I want to know more about this girl," Lukas said. "We'll wait for the right time to abduct her and blackmail them."

"And we will be the King of Europe!" Mathias shot his fist in the air.

"Quiet," Lukas growled.

"They will be holding a party tomorrow night," Tino said. "A joint gathering between the Kirklands and the Wangs."

"Good," Lukas nodded and suddenly turned to Emil. "Emil."

Emil blinked at his brother quizzically.

"I'm giving you a second chance," Lukas said. "I want you to attend the party tomorrow."

"What?" Emil's eyes widened.

"Infiltrate the party. Get to know this girl." Lukas frowned and looked back at Tino. "Wait, what's her name again?"

"Oh." Tino chuckled and checked the screen, "she has many names- Jia Ling, Little Plum, Bauhinia, Orchid…but the most common one is Leona Wang-Kirkland. She's also known as Hong Kong in the underworld. A very agile and skilled fighter."

"Okay." Lukas nodded and pointed at Emil. "Emil, I want you to get acquainted with that Leona girl. Do not let her know your identity. Gain her trust. And bring her back to us. Get it?"

Emil's face paled.

"Wait a minute, isn't that too challenging for him?" Mathias giggled, "He can't even flirt!"

"I agree," Tino said. "Infiltration might be too much for him. What if he gets caught?"

"I c'n g' w'th h'm," the man next to Tino said solemnly.

"Good, Berwald." Lukas nodded. "I'm counting on you."

"Lukas..." Emil frowned. "I don't think-"

"Emil, what is this family to you?" Lukas interrogated. "Don't you want to achieve something Dad and Mum could be proud of?"

"I…" Emil lowered his head and stared at his own lap.

"I didn't raise you to stray from our family's morale. I believe in you, so you should at least prove to me that you're willing to endeavour."

"Yes." Emil nodded.

"I expect you not to fail this time," Lukas said and stood up. "Don't disappoint me, lil' brother."

* * *

 **(5)**

"You look very beautiful, _milady._ "

Mei giggled as she combed her cousin's wavy, long hair.

"Oh, like, drop it, Mei."

Leona rolled her eyes. She stared into the gigantic mirror. Her cheeks were pink from the rouge Mei had just applied on her. Her eyebrows were trimmed. Her bangs were clipped by a ruby orchid clip. The flowery patterns were sewn with golden threads. They glimmered on the exquisite sleeveless shangpao her uncle forced her to wear. She put on two fingerless, black gloves that reached up to her arms.

"So, how's it going da-ze!"

The door was booted open. A loud, handsome boy in his late teens bounced into the room. He had short, black-brown hair and a rather eye-catching curl that stuck out on the right side of his head. He wore a black suit and a dark purple tie.

"Yong Soo!" Mei growled, "I asked you to knock before you came in. This is absolutely rude!"

"I can't wait to see my beautiful orchid da-ze!" Yong Soo strutted towards the two girls. "And of course, everything beautiful originates in me!"

"Stop it!" Mei grumbled. "Privacy, Yong Soo. Ever heard of it?"

"Well, we're gonna get married soon anyway." Yong Soo pouted and shoved Mei out of the way. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Leona. "What's there to hide from me?"

Leona grunted and unwrapped Yong Soo's hands. She stood up and glared at him.

"Out," she demanded and pointed to the door. "Now."

"Playing difficult now, aren't you?" Yong Soo smirked and folded his arms.

"Get out!" Leona raised her voice.

"No."

The boy shook his head rather determinedly.

"Fine, I'll leave then." Leona snorted and attempted to strut past the tall boy. He clasped her wrist and yanked her back.

"Really, why do I always give in to you da-ze?" Yong Soo tilted his head and smiled.

She growled and raised her fist. He caught it and grinned wider.

"Get out, Mei," he commanded.

Mei frowned. Leona started struggling, but Yong Soo kept a firm grip on her.

"Now, before I get angry." Yong Soo lowered his voice.

"Just leave, Mei," Leona said, not wanting to drag her into trouble. "I can handle this."

Mei nodded uncertainly and left the room.

Leon punched Yong Soo in the face. The boy let go of her and winced. He rubbed his swollen cheek.

"That," Yong Soo growled, "is totally unacceptable."

Something gleamed in his eyes. She knew what was coming.

She braced herself for the slap. The moment she landed on the mattress, tears prickled the corners of her eyes. She didn't know why she still bothered to put up a fight. It was strenuous. That little beast inside him flicked on and off like a switch. He had never been like this when they were small. They used to play and spend lots of time together. All those years of rampages and suffering had sent him over the edge. When his twin brother perished in one of the missions Yao set up for them, he returned with a wholly different personality.

His childish smile had completely vanished. In replacement, there was a sickening laughter as his lips latched onto her shoulder. She squirmed and hit him. He grasped her wrists so hard it left two trails of bruises. She bit her tongue and stifled a cry. She didn't want anyone to storm in and see her like this. He smashed his lips against her and kissed her fiercely.

She wiggled underneath him. He stopped only when she begged with tears. He stared at her with cold, dark eyes.

"Please…stop it." She panted. Her lips were sore. Her rouge was probably messed up by her tears.

His eyes softened and in an instant, he returned to his usual self.

"Oh hi, Leona, why are you crying?" he asked worriedly and wiped her tears.

She sat back up on the bed. His eyes glinted with perplexity.

"Did I…flip out again?"

Leona shut her eyes and shook her head, still panting.

"I'm so sorry da-ze," Yong Soo apologised and kneeled down in front of her. He took both her hands and fondled them.

"It's, like, okay," she said.

"Well then, fix your make-up." Yong Soo smiled and walked to the door. "I'll meet you downstairs da-ze."

She sat in front of the mirror and looked at her own reflection.

How much she wanted to jump right out of that barred window.


	2. Chapter 2

**(6)**

Music. Dances. Chatters.

A platform of wiggling bodies, filthy touches and foul languages.

Cigarettes. Wine. Poker cards.

Rings of smoke filled the air. Drunken talks. Stolen kisses. Blood stained tables. Lost money.

She didn't belong to this place. She was a withering flower.

She stood facing the wall. Yong Soo snaked his arms around her slender waist. His hot breaths tickled the crook of her neck. She wished the party would just end.

One by one, he popped the buttons on her collar and slipped his hand to caress her cleavage. She covered her mouth. He massaged her breasts and gave them a rough squeeze. Muffled moans. Flushed cheeks. She fought back the tears. His lips traced along her neck hungrily.

His phone rang. He withdrew from her and read the text.

"Leona, I needa go out for a while," Yong Soo said, slipping his phone back into his pocket casually. "Yao wants to see me da-ze."

She nodded and fixed her collar.

"I'll be right back." He leant in and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you."

She didn't answer.

She trudged back to the couch and sat down. The night was long.

Although Yong Soo had asked her to wait there, she wanted to go out. Yet, she didn't want to meet all those debauched, insolent people. Her father included.

When her mother got murdered, he sent her back to Yao. Her uncle wanted nothing but for her to become one of them, and possibly inherit the family's fortune one day. She didn't know what she was doing most of the time. She was just there, tossed around between two families. Her father wanted her back, but then again his intention as pretty much the same as Yao's. He would betroth her to someone and they would take over the mafia. All the money they obtained with dirty hands sickened her.

She stood up and walked out of the lounge room. The party droned on. People were slowly losing their sanity. They got louder. More obnoxious and wanton. She caught a couple of men and women making out in one corner.

She remembered that night. The unforgettable kiss. So chaste.

She had never been able to ask for his name. He released her after the kiss and smiled. He jumped out of the window and left behind the documents.

She wondered who that boy was.

"What're you doing here all by yourself, milady?"

She shuddered. The voice was soft and gentlemanly. It didn't blend with the atmosphere at all.

She turned around to meet those gorgeous purple eyes. She blinked incredulously at the white-haired boy before her. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a red bowtie. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Would you like to have a walk with me, Miss Wang-Kirkland?" he smiled. He spoke with a unique accent. Obviously someone from the North.

She nodded. He took her away from the crowd and out of her father's enormous mansion. They strolled around in the garden.

"The sky is surely starry tonight, isn't it?" the boy said, looking up at the stars above them.

"You-" Leona frowned. "I remember you."

"Pardon me." The boy chuckled and stared back at her. "I did not hurt you that night, did I?"

"No." Leona shook her head. She must have gone berserk speaking to one of the enemies.

"I'm relieved," the boy nodded and kissed her hand again. She flinched and frowned, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you, Leona." He smiled.

"You know my name?"

"How could I miss the name of such a beautiful angel?" he chuckled.

"How…dare you." She blushed and looked away. "You should, like, probably leave before they catch you."

She turned on her heel and started walking.

"Don't you want to know my name at least?" he grinned and caught up with her.

"What good is there, tell me."

"So that we can get to know each other?" he suggested.

"And?"

"Perhaps I can make you love me?"

She halted and laughed.

"You're a very funny person." She giggled. How he wished he could freeze that moment and embrace that cherubic face.

"I'm not trying to be funny though." He blushed and took her hand once more. "May I have the privilege to spend this night with you, milady?"

"And your name is?"

"Emil," he said.

"Okay, Emil, what's your plan?" she asked, "Surely, you came here for a reason, right?"

"The reason is you, I'm afraid."

"Don't take me for a fool." She laughed. "You work for the Bondeviks. Have you come here for the documents?"

"No." Emil shook his head. "I sincerely just came to see you."

She stood motionless for a moment, examining his face. His cheeks were beet red and he quivered a bit. She had never seen a mafia member this adorable and readily flustered before. She remembered the way he gave in to her advance, how his strength was not even compatible with the task he was assigned with. Still, he tagged along with it. He was probably forced to comply with the order.

Just like her.

"You know…you didn't just steal the documents from me that night," he muttered.

"Oh?"

"You stole my heart too."

An awkward silence fell between them. She raised her eyebrows. His hands were getting sweaty.

She burst into laughter.

"That's, like, the most awful pick-up line I've ever heard," she blurted out. His blush darkened. He wanted to bang his head on the wall.

"I bet you, like, have never flirted with a girl in your whole life." She laughed. His composure crumbled down. He twiddled his fingers and looked away. True, even the lines he had said earlier were offered by Berwald. He had to practise them many times to avoid stuttering. He was completely hopeless.

"Relax," she said. "You don't have to pretend. Just be yourself, Emil."

He nodded and took her hand timidly.

"I'll show you around the garden," she said.

* * *

 **(7)**

They walked around the garden aimlessly. She showed him some of the flowers she planted. Almost all the flower beds were filled with roses. A variety of them. Arthur loved roses. He used to keep another park decorated with an assortment of peonies just for her mother.

There was a small maze and inside was a magnificent Victorian-styled construction. They ambled towards the pavilion that stood right next to a glass house. They settled down on a wooden bench. He saw a fully-blossomed, red rose and decided that it would look stunning on her. He picked it and put it into her hair, just above her orchid.

They chatted for a bit. She told him her family. He told her his.

"I used to live with my dad," she said. "You know Arthur Kirkland?"

"Of course." Emil nodded. "The Great Britain in the underworld. I think everyone knows him."

"Well, that's him." She shrugged. "I lived with him until I was eight. He never let me out of the house, so I never went to school. He taught me at home. When my mum died, Yao was determined to retrieve me. He struck a deal with Dad."

"So you came back to live with your uncle."

"Yes, he deemed it safer for me to stay with Yao." she nodded. "My mum got killed by one of the Bonnefoys."

"The Bonnefoys?" he blanched. He had, indeed, heard of the endless conflicts and disputes between the Kirklands and the Boonefoys- a notorious French mafia. Their rivalry could even date back to a hundred years before. Both ancestors despised each other to death. The Bonnefoys were renowned for their conspicuous and merciless deeds.

"As a revenge, to get back at him," Leona added. "And I have no idea why I'm telling you this. This is all so personal. I, like, have a feeling that you're plotting something. But well, I, like, don't care. Strange, isn't it?"

"I never want to kill in the first place," Emil admitted. "But my brother…he's very keen on taking the entire Northern Europe. And he now loathes your father very much."

"Why?"

"Because he is associated with my parents' death."

Leona gasped and stood up. She glanced down at Emil, who remained rather unfazed.

"I…am very sorry about that," she said. "I guess you have, like, every reason to take me down."

"Which I'm not going to do." Emil looked up at the girl. He stood up and cupped her cheeks.

"Wrath is nothing but a vicious cycle," he said. "I don't want to live on revenge. I want it to stop. Right here. Right now."

"And do you, like, even know what you're doing?" Leona asked. His hands felt cold, but his gaze was ever so tender and genuine. He leant in and pecked at her lips. Her heart was racing. All the heat flew to her cheeks. She grasped his hands and kissed back.

She had never relished the touch of another person this much. Yong Soo would never treat her this way. His ego and pride forbade so. She would forever live in his shadow.

"I, like, can't believe I'm doing this." Leona pulled back from Emil and shook her head. "I really should be getting back into the house."

"Do you hate me that much?" Emil sighed.

"I don't hate you, Emil," Leona confessed and stroked his hair. "On the contrary, I find you very appealing. But…I can't, like, hide this from you. I'm engaged, Emil."

And if one could hear the sound of a heart breaking, it was very similar to a shattering glass. His eyes widened. All the colours were drained from his face.

Leona sighed, "He's…my cousin. The family wants to uphold the tradition of preserving the same bloodline. The girls are usually married off to close relatives… As a result, years of inbreeding have made our members rather…eccentric and mentally unstable. My mother kinda ruined the custom. But…well…that's the way things work. Reality is always cruel. I must go now, Emil. It's been a…um…wonderful night with you."

She wanted to disappear as fast as possible. Otherwise, her tears would resurface. And she definitely didn't want Emil to see her cry. Even if they were only to meet once, she wanted to retain a good impression for him.

"Are you happy?" he asked, refusing to let go of her hands.

"Huh?"

"Are you happy with the way things are?" Emil repeated. His voice cracked a little.

She frowned. There was no way she was pleased with how things were arranged. It was fate. She didn't have a choice.

"Do you even love him?"

She cringed at that very question. It struck her so hard she covered her ears.

"And does he love you the way he should?"

"Stop it…"

"For once, I know that I'm ineluctably and hopelessly in love with you," Emil admitted. "And I don't know how you feel about me, but from the first time we met, I knew I wouldn't love anyone the same way. I want you to be happy, Leona, even if circumstances are harsh and unpleasant. I would do what I could to make you feel at least loved and cherished."

She shook her head. There was no way to hide her tears now. They streamed down her face uncontrollably. He hugged her. His arms weren't the strongest, but in his embrace, she felt secure.

"What're you doing?"

Leona pulled away from Emil abruptly. Mei stood in front of them and frowned.

"Who's this?" she scowled and as she scooted closer, she gasped.

"Leona!" she exclaimed, "Why are you-"

"Please." Leona shushed her cousin and pleaded, "Don't tell anyone."

"But he's from the other mafia!" Mei protested. Leona clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Please, Mei, I'm, like, begging you."

Mei sighed and brushed off Leona's hand. She glimpsed Emil suspiciously.

"Yong Soo's looking for you," Mei said with creased brows. "And he's extremely pissed."

"Is that so." Leona nodded calmly and shot Emil one last smile. "I must go now, Emil."

Frankly, he didn't want to let her go. If he could just clutch her hands and take her away from this place, he would.

She turned and started walking away. He took a step forward, ready to chase after her.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you're known as Iceland in the underworld." Mei blocked his way and folded her arms crossly. "Now tell me what you're doing here."

* * *

 **(8)**

"They have been waiting for you, Leona," said a tall boy in his early twenties. He had short, dark brown hair and golden-rimmed glasses. His long bangs were combed neatly to one side. Like many other boys in the household, he wore a changshan. He slouched against the wall with a traditional Chinese fan.

Leona stopped in front of her half-brother and refused to make any eye contact with him. Noticing her distraught expression, he put away his fan and stood up straight. He scooted closer to her and sighed.

"You know," the boy spoke with a mixture of Chinese and Portuguese accents, "I'd very much want to help you."

"Cheng, you know you can't help me," she said.

"You can't keep rebelling against them," Cheng said. "It would only make things worse."

"Aren't things, like, already at the worst?" she sneered.

"It's painful to see you like this," the boy said, though his face was deprived of any visible emotions. There was a time he wanted to lend a helping hand, but he knew his sister too well. She was stubborn and self-righteous.

"Go in," he urged and gestured to the office at the end of the hallway, "they're all in there waiting for you. Your dad's here too."

It didn't make things any better. She dragged her heavy body towards the office. Yong Soo appeared at the door.

"Where have you been da-ze?" he interrogated and clutched her wrist. She hissed and wiggled out of him.

"Sit down, Leona," Yao commanded.

The girl scanned the room. Sitting sternly in his office chair was her uncle, Yao Wang, also known as China in the underworld. The man was short, but his voice was hoarse and strong. He tied his long, black hair into a ponytail. Sitting cross-legged next to him was her father, Arthur Kirkland. His thick eyebrows furrowed. Standing in one corner with a katana was her half-uncle, Kiku. Her distant cousins, Lien and Kasem stood by quietly.

"I, like, assume this is gonna be a long lecture, huh?" she snickered.

"Leona, watch your manners!" Arthur growled.

"Sit aru," Yao repeated, narrowing his eyes. He was fuming, but he refrained from slamming the desk.

Leona glimpsed the chair in the middle of the room.

"Go," Yong Soo whispered, clasping her elbow.

"I can sit on my own." She glared at him and flung off his hand.

"Now what?"

She lolled in the chair and shot the two older men a condescending smile. "Is it, like, something I did?"

Yao didn't hesitate to stand up and stomp towards her. Before she could dodge, he smacked her hard on the face. She gasped and fell to the floor. All the others in the room watched silently as Yao stood over her.

She blinked, tears threatening to trickle down. She swallowed her them and glared at her guardian, whose face had gone red with fury.

"I will not tolerate any more of these unacceptable behaviours aru!" he yelled, practically shrieking. Arthur stood up as well. She peeked at him. He only glanced back unsympathetically.

"Defying orders. Disrespecting the elderly. Throwing tantrums. Wandering off on your own." Yao seethed, "Did I miss something? What have I taught you? Where's your virtue gone?"

"What?" she scoffed. "You, like, expect me to have virtues in this family?"

Yao raised his hand again but Arthur caught him this time.

"Leona," the blond-haired man warned, "you should keep in mind your identity and status in this family. You're not allowed to interact with anyone outside. This is to protect you."

"Mind you, you're getting married very soon aru," Yao said. "You should listen to Yong Soo. Stop giving him trouble."

"Why," Leona asked and pointed at her cousin, "should I marry him?"

"What?" Yao growled. The girl stood up and balled her hands into fists.

"This is for your own good," Arthur said. "Get married. Settle down. One day, you'll both need to take over a share of this family."

"Do I, like, even have a choice?" Leona cried. "Have you ever asked for my thoughts?"

"Your thoughts!" Yao exclaimed. "My dear, we all know your thoughts. All those pointless fantasies would only ruin you one day. Be realistic and mature. I've always treated you as my own daughter. We all dote on you and you know that clearly! What we have saved for you has always been the best. You should be grateful aru."

She felt like laughing and crying at the same time.

"Leona, stop doing something foolish," Arthur echoed. "Do not endanger this family further with your recklessness."

"You know what I think?" the girl quipped, "I'd rather leave than stay here for the rest of my life."

"Enough!"

Yao slapped her yet again. The girl collapsed to the floor and panted.

"You're grounded," he said. "You will remain in your room until you reflect upon your own selfish actions and ask for forgiveness."

The black-haired man made a gesture to his underlings. Kiku bowed and took the leave. Lien and Kasem followed suit.

"Think for yourself aru," Yao said and turned away from the girl. He nodded at Arthur. The two men went out to continue their business talk.

"Are you…alright da-ze?" Yong Soo squatted down and offered his hand.

Leona snubbed him and stood up.

"What did I even do?" he asked. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"You didn't do anything," she said plainly and gazed into his doleful eyes. For once, she felt guilty. True he wasn't her ideal target of marriage but they had been together since they were kids. She could, however, never view him more than a brother and a genuine friend. "I don't hate you. I just hate how things turn out."

"Come on," he sighed and took her hand. "Let's get you back to your room."

* * *

 **(9)**

When they were back inside her room, she took off her high heels and slumped down on the couch. Yong Soo filled a glass of warm water for her.

"Where did you go in the party?" he asked.

"None of your business," she turned away.

"Don't start it," he snarled and gripped her chin. He turned her face towards him forcibly. "Look at me while I'm talking to you."

"Are you angry?" she scoffed, "Are you, like, gonna flip?"

"Can't you at least recognise me as your fiancé and respect me a little da-ze?" he said. "Why must you reject me?"

"Does it hurt your pride?"

"Stop it," he snapped. "Leona, I swear this is the last straw. I'm having enough of your princess tantrum."

"Then, leave me."

She shoved away his hand and stood up. The great difference in their heights didn't deter her. She glared up at her cousin.

"You know I can't," Yong Soo said, "and I won't."

"You're just using me to please Yao," she said. "You want a share of this family."

He gulped. She shrugged and started walking towards her dressing table. She sat down and unclipped her hair. She put the rose into a vase.

"And I'm the key to your inheritance." She turned to stare at him. "Correct?"

"Leona..." he sighed and strode towards her. "You know that's not the only reason da-ze. I do love you."

"Your love feeds on pride and greed," she muttered and took off her gloves. "You, like, think you can counteract Kiku? He's still Yao's favourite."

"One day, I will show Yao that I'm more capable and when that time comes, I'll take over this entire mafia da-ze!"

"See?" she chuckled. "That, like, accentuates my point. You love me for the money and the power you can obtain."

"That's not true," he retorted.

"Please leave, Yong Soo," she said. "I need to get changed."

"Whatever you say da-ze," he grumbled and jammed his hands into his pockets. "You'll be mine soon anyway. You should obey and respect me like a wife should."

"You're clearly dreaming," she said.

"Am I?" He looked back and smirked.

"Next time you wander off again, I'll punish you."

His childlike smile faded.

She watched in horror as he slammed the door so hard it almost got unhinged. It took her minutes to register his threat. Once she was all alone in the room, she stumbled towards her bed. She sat down and let tears rinse down her face.

She was a caged bird. A bird with clipped wings who so desperately wanted to learn to fly. She looked around the room. The luxuries. The goods. The clothes. A host of girls out there would dream of a life she led. But all these possessions presented nothing but constraints. She was tied to the ground of this family forever. The barred windows. They served as a clear reminder that she was a property to the Wangs and the Kirklands. Soon, she would belong to Yong Soo. She could envision her future. Entrapped. Restrained. Bound. No way out.

There would be more tears to shed. More pain to endure. More deaths to witness.

Until the day she died, she would live an everlasting dream of yearning.

"Emil…" she sobbed in her sleep.

Would she ever see him again?

That boy who might mend her wings and set her heart free.

* * *

 **(10)**

Leona woke up early the next morning. She did, however, remember that she was grounded. It wasn't the first time she was locked inside her own room. She went into the bathroom and took a morning shower. She returned to her dressing table and started drying her hair.

"Leona?"

She turned towards the door. Mei knocked again. Leona got up and scurried to let her cousin in.

"Morning, sis!" Mei smiled brightly and entered with a tray of breakfast.

"Morning, Mei." Leona smiled back and peeked at the extravagant meal.

"I guess Yao will never stop spoiling you." Mei giggled. "Even though you're grounded, he asks the kitchen to prepare a grand meal for ya. Hopefully it can cheer you up?"

"I doubt it," Leona sighed and sat around the table in her scarlet dress.

"Maybe this will boost your appetite?" Mei winked and slipped a piece of paper into her hands. Leona blinked curiously and unfolded the paper.

 _Dear Leona,_

 _It has been a wondrous night with you. I am not very good at expressing myself in the form of a letter, but please do consider my words thoroughly. I wish for nothing but your genuine happiness. My feelings for you will not waver regardless of our identities and pasts. If you feel the same towards me, I do, sincerely, hope that we can meet again. I shall wait at the church down the town at noon until you appear._

 _Love,_

 _Emil_

"Well?" Mei giggled, "Feeling better?"

"How…this…wait." Leona's mouth gaped open. Her hands shivered. "How did you…get this?"

"I talked to him last night," Mei said, sitting down across the table. "It seems that he does have the hots for you."

"Oh shut up." Leona blushed and clutched the letter close to her heart.

"Are you going?"

"I…um…" Leona stammered and creased the paper nervously.

"It's unlikely of you to act like this." Mei tittered. "I believe I have not mistaken- you're truly in love with this guy!"

"Why are you, like, helping me anyway?" Leona frowned. "You…didn't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course I didn't tell anyone!" Mei pouted. "Or else how would you get this letter?"

"Then…why?"

"Because," Mei said, "I want you to be happy too. You're like my dearest sister. Plus, you've always helped me out with the difficult missions."

"I can't go," Leona sighed and looked down at the big bowl of porridge. "I'm grounded."

"I know." Mei nodded. "So we'll just have to sneak you away."

"How?"

"I'll think of something." Mei giggled and stood up, hands on her hips. "Now eat your breakfast. Fuel your day with energy. You're gonna meet that pretty boy very soon!"

"Mei…" Leona walked towards the other girl and grabbed her hand. "How could I thank you?"

"Well, save your blessings for me and Kiku," Mei said. "We're getting married."

"You…are?"

"Yes." Mei grinned widely and held up her hand, revealing a glittering diamond on her ring finger. "He proposed to me last night."

Leona frowned. She didn't have the heart to crush her dreams and point out that Kiku was probably doing this for the purpose of inheritance as well. Mei was most definitely a wise girl. She would have realised this, but she had been in love with Kiku for a while, since there was a period where Kiku took her under his wing and looked after her meticulously. He was, nonetheless, doing this out of the obligation to train and nurture her, not to mention that she was actually his half-niece.

That man was incapable of demonstrating affection and care. He was even worse than Yong Soo. There were only ambitions and powers in his eyes.

"Wish me luck," Mei said.

"Yes, of course." Leona smiled and gave her cheek a swift kiss. Mei cackled and bounced out of the room gleefully.

Leona returned to the table. She sat down and read the letter repeatedly. She had the widest smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**(11)**

Leona watched the clock apprehensively. By eleven, Mei still hadn't shown up. She paced around the room and read the letter again.

She nearly jumped when Yong Soo barged into the room. She quickly folded the paper and tossed it under her bed. The young boy strutted towards her and kissed her passionately.

"Y-Yong Soo?"

"How's my beautiful orchid doing today da-ze?" he grinned cheerfully after the kiss. He touched her cheek with one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

"You cried last night?" he asked.

She looked away and rubbed her slightly puffy eyes.

He brushed her bangs and kissed her forehead.

"There, I'll let you out," he said.

She glanced up at him in surprise.

"Mei told me that you're sulking," Yong Soo said. "So I came here to check up on you. Don't want my wife to get into some serious depression da-ze. I'll let you out but please remember to come back early. Otherwise, Yao will find out."

"You…mean it?" Leona's face lit up. The boy was more than content to see his fiancée beam.

"Yes." Yong Soo nodded and walked towards the door. Before he left, he placed a stack of banknotes on the table. "Here, go do some shopping. Buy yourself whatever you want. Mei will drive you out to the town today. I have some business to tend to."

"Thanks," Leona said, still not believing her luck.

"See ya tonight da-ze." Yong Soo winked and left.

"Gosh." Leona gasped and quickly ran towards the closet. She picked a plain, white dress and a matching light pink hat.

Emil was already there when she arrived. The boy was dressed in his casual clothes, probably to keep a low profile. He wore a grey sweater and a pair of black jeans. When he spotted Leona, he smiled.

"I'll pick you up at six," Mei said, peeking at Emil through her sunglasses. "Remember to take care of her and bring her back on time."

"I will." Emil smiled. "Don't worry."

"Well then, have fun." Mei nodded and drove away in her sports car.

"So, did you actually write that letter by yourself?" Leona chuckled.

"What?" Emil blushed and stuttered, "O-Of course…"

"You, like, weren't instructed by your brother to write that, were you?"

"No!" Emil shook his head and squeezed her hand. "Was it really that bad?"

"No." Leona laughed and leant against his shoulder. "A bit cheesy but I like it. No one has ever written a love letter to me."

"I'm honoured to be your first." Emil giggled.

"What's our plan today?"

"Do you trust me?" the boy asked and stared at Leona earnestly.

"I trust you."

He took her to a local restaurant where he had reserved a table. The restaurant was small and ordinary. Not the usual type of places her family would visit. Emil's family probably dined out at grand hotels and exquisite places as well. He picked this location for a specific reason. She, too, could see through his intent.

It was nothing expensive or spectacular. Yet, it was cosy, warm and friendly. The stuff wouldn't patronise them just because they were different. They could chat loudly, unmannerly and unreservedly with anyone.

They randomly ordered some steak, fish, chips and salad. Nobody gave them weird glances. Nobody whispered behind their backs. They sat by the window and had a typical view of the streets.

Leona loved this. She loved being normal. Like an ordinary teenager.

Emil realised this as much as she did. He never let go of her hand. They smiled at each other. Subtle gestures. When the food came, he offered to cut the fish for her. They exchanged their meals and tried out each other's drinks. They chatted and laughed. Like two silly high school kids.

After they finished their lunch, Emil paid the bill and took her into his silvery Benz.

"So, where would you like to go, my lady?" he asked.

She liked watching him drive. He looked concentrated and serious. Pretending to be a mature adult.

"Wherever you go," she said.

He chuckled.

* * *

 **(12)**

He took her to the cinema and watched a movie. After that, they strolled in the park, visited the palace, fed some swans in the pond and lay down on the grass. She had never done these things in her past sixteen years. When she was so rarely allowed to go out, she would be guarded by Yao's people. They would only permit her to visit the grandest restaurant, shop in the most deluxe complex and meet the most prestigious group of people.

She had always dreamt of lazing about in the sun, taking the hand of someone she loved and kissing him by the river while listening to the birds chirping and basking in the tender breeze.

She danced on the bridge. The beautiful pond lay bare in sight. He took her waist and swung her. He made a tiara with the flowers and put it on her head.

"This is how it should be," she said. "I want to live like this, Emil."

She stared up at the cloudless, blue sky. It was unusual to have such a fine weather in London.

"Every day, I'll just come here, to the park, eat some ice-cream, take some pictures, fool around some more with you," she said dreamily. "I, like, wanna go to school like a normal high school girl. I, like, wanna attend the prom, go to parties, drink and do some crazy dances with you."

"There're a lot more things we can do together, Leona," Emil said. "We can hike, camp, go to the beach, watch some musicals… I'd very much love to do them all with you."

"I've, like, never been so free before." She smiled and glanced at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head on his chest. "It feels so nice, to be out here, just the two of us."

"I'll take you out more often," Emil said, hugging her back, "If you allow me to."

Her smile slowly dropped as she untangled herself from him.

"It's always good to dream," she sighed. "Emil, I'm probably going to leave London soon. I came here for my father. He and Yao will finish their business next week. I will be sent back to Hong Kong... And…I'm getting married."

"Have you thought about my words?" he asked.

"Yes." Leona nodded.

"Have you ever seen the Northern Light?" Emil smiled and pointed to the sky.

"The…huh?"

"Northern Light," he said. "We call it Aurora Borealis. Close your eyes."

She blinked at him inquisitively.

"Come on." He chuckled and covered her eyes, "imagine a spectrum of pink, green, yellow, blue and violet shooting across the sky. Surrounding you. Surrounding us. Just like your favourite fireworks. Only better because it's natural."

"Emil," she cooed and touched his hands.

"Nothing else. Just the light. The sky. The earth. You and me. We have the entire world to ourselves."

"It would be, like, so fabulous."

"I'll take you back to Iceland," Emil murmured and took away his hands. "I'll show you the Northern Light because it's beautiful and you deserve it."

He turned her around so they stood facing each other. He ran his fingers through her silky locks. She looked ravishing in the sunlight. She didn't belong to that cold, dark world she was locked in.

Colours. She needed more colours in her life. And he was willing to grant her plenty.

"I've never been this happy either," he said. "I never thought I would want to run away from my family so much until I met you."

"People like us are born to fill up roles we're destined to take," she said.

"Don't you think there could be a change?"

"How?" she begged. "Tell me, Emil, how could you save me?"

"Let's run away together," he said curtly. "I'm serious."

"Run…away?"

"Wherever you want to go, I'll take you there," he said. "We won't have to follow orders. We won't have to kill and dirty our hands. We won't have to cry anymore."

"Will you really do that for me?"

"Yes," he said. "Because I want a way out as much as you do."

"Then," she paused and burrowed her face into his shoulder, "take me. Take me away."

"I will," he promised and kissed her. "Please wait for me."

* * *

 **(13)**

He gave her wings. He planted the seed of hope in her. She never thought there could be a way out. Even if the chance was low, she was willing to take the risk.

Emil thought as much. He wasn't lying when he promised to take her away. He would do that. Book two tickets without Lukas' knowing. No big deal.

But was it really that simple?

No.

Running away from Lukas was impossible. He would hunt him down by all means. He would chase him all over Northern Europe.

A dream was always beautiful. So much to indulge in. He wasn't selfish. An afternoon's time with her was sufficient to make him feel like the most blissful man in this world.

He wanted to have her. If they hadn't been born to these two families and if they had met under other circumstances, life wouldn't have been so brutal to them.

"Do you have the slightest idea what you're doing?" Lukas roared and slapped him hard. He never wanted to hurt his little brother but this time he couldn't suppress his rage.

"Berwald told me that something fishy was going on," he howled and yanked Emil up by his collar. "I didn't believe it. I trusted you. I knew you would bring her to us."

"Emil." Mathias winced at the sight. "Why did you let her go?"

They had stalked him, of course. They had followed him to the church, the cinemas, the parks, the ponds… They had all waited for Emil to bring her to them but he never did.

"You let her go!" Lukas cried and shoved his brother up against the wall. "You let that precious chance slip away! How are we gonna capture her again? Tell me, are you even in your right mind?"

"And this!" Lukas spat and waved the flight tickets in the air. "Business class. To Reykjavik. Did I train you for credit card theft just to use it against me?"

"Emil, why are you doing this?" Tino stepped up in bewilderment.

The young boy didn't reply. Tears kept cascading down his cheeks. He ignored the pain as Lukas punched him.

"He h's f'llen in l've w'th h'r," Berwald said.

"Love." Lukas burst into laughter and released his brother. "You love her? For real?"

Emil wept and stared imploringly at Lukas.

"Now I get it." Lukas nodded and paced around the room. "You didn't even lay a hand on her that night and let her get away with those documents. I should've known. Why did I even entrust you with the infiltration? Damn it."

He held up the flight tickets and tore them into pieces.

"No." Lukas shook his head bitterly, "you're doing it wrong, lil' bro. This is a mistake. An absolutely unpardonable mistake."

"You aren't supposed to fall for our enemy, Emil." Mathias gasped. "Let alone it's Leona Wang-Kirkland."

"I'll not allow it," Lukas said grimly.

"Please," Emil pleaded, "don't hurt her or her family. We need to stop this."

"And may I ask what kind of sickening ideas has she brainwashed you with?" Lukas raised his brows and clasped Emil's hair. The young boy whimpered.

"Have you forgotten who you are, Emil Bondevik?" he bellowed into Emil's ear and dragged him across the room.

He shoved him to the ground and took out a pistol.

"Lukas!" Tino and Mathias both yelped at the same time.

Lukas smirked and raised his pistol. He fired at the ceiling.

Emil shuddered on the ground and covered his ears, his face drenched in tears.

"I'm damn serious, too, Emil." Lukas blew the gun smoke and looked at his feeble brother. "I didn't raise you to become a total traitor. Love is a catastrophic code. I will not watch you lead yourself to doom."

"That's enough, Lukas." Mathias scowled and grabbed Lukas' shoulder. "Spare the kid, man. He's still young. We've all been young ourselves."

"He, the young and immature one, needs to be taught and reminded," Lukas said coldly and put his gun back. "We've all been foolish in our life. But once is enough. I do not tolerate a second failure. Yes, I'm being harsh on you but this is all to train you, my brother. Love weakens and blinds you. Do not believe in such meaningless thing. You've brought enough shame to this family already."

Emil propped himself up with his elbows.

"Think for it yourself," Lukas said. "Think about what you've done, Emil."

Tino and Berwald walked up to the boy and helped him up.

"For the time being, stay in your room and repent."

"Come on," Tino whispered and gave Emil a sympathetic look. The two men took Emil out of Lukas' office.

"Love," Lukas repeated under his breath and stared back at Mathias, "how idiotic."

"Lukas," Mathias sighed, "don't you think you've gone overboard with the punishment?"

"Mathias, are you siding with him?" Lukas narrowed his eyes and trod towards his companion.

"You know I'm only loyal to you."

"Good." Lukas chuckled and clenched his fists. "This Leona girl is definitely an omen. It's about time to put an end to this whole drama."

Mathias widened his eyes.

"You don't mean-"

"I'll kill her myself," Lukas growled, his blue eyes glistening.

* * *

 **(14)**

She would wait until he came. She knew he would come.

He had promised her. A promise was not to be broken.

Right?

"So why…" Leon shivered. It was freezing in the park. She had sneaked out with Mei's help. She had packed a small bag of personal belongings. Just some clothes and accessories. Nothing else to bring her with. She brought her heart though. And this yearning.

"Why aren't you showing up?" she hummed to herself, rubbing her gloved hands together. "Come on, Emil…I trusted you…please, like, show up already…"

He said he would take her to Iceland. He had bought the tickets. They only needed the last step. Flee together.

"Leona!" a voice hissed.

A smile crept over her face. She whipped around and gasped. Emil was wobbling towards her. His face was bruised. His hair was messy and wet. His clothes were tousled and stained with mud.

"Emil!" she sprinted towards him.

"I'm…sorry…so sorry…" he panted, his eyes brimming with tears.

"What's happened?" she asked, close to breaking down herself. He hadn't brought anything with him.

"My brother…he…" he huffed. He couldn't bear to break the devastating news to her. He had jumped out of his bedroom window from the third floor, stolen Tino's car and came to meet her. Yet, he couldn't take her to Iceland as he had promised.

"What? What's happened?"

She shook him.

"He found out…about us…" Emil sobbed. "We need to go…now."

"Where? To Iceland?"

"No." Emil shook his head. "He confiscated my tickets…We'll have to run…somewhere else."

 **BANG!**

She screeched. The bullet missed Emil's right leg by several centimetres. The boy's face turned as pale as a sheet.

"Sumimasen." Kiku stepped out from the shades and lowered his gun. "Would you please take your filthy hands off my niece?"

"Kiku?" Leona gasped. She stumbled back as Yao, Yong Soo, Cheng and Mei subsequently emerged from the shadows.

Mei looked at her painfully. Her own eyes were swollen from crying. Kiku held a firm grip on her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Mei…why…" Leona frowned.

"I'm…sorry…" she apologised and wailed.

"We'll decide your punishment later, Mei," Yao growled and glared back at Leona. "For now, you're going to pay for all the trouble you've caused her, Leona."

"No," the girl yelped and took Emil's hand.

The boys raised their pistols and pointed at Emil.

"Make your decision wisely, my girl." Yao smirked. "Or this boy is going to get shot into holes."

"Come back here, Leona-chan," Kiku commanded.

"NOW," Yao bawled.

She trembled and let go to Emil's hand. Yong Soo clasped her wrist and yanked her back to his side. She winced and wept.

Yao stomped towards Emil and squinted.

"So, you're the one seducing my niece?" he snarled and hit the boy with his pistol. He kicked him hard in the stomach. Emil flinched and fell to the ground. "Another despicable European."

"Teach him a lesson." Yao beckoned to Cheng and Kasem. "Let him know his place at least."

"No!" Leona cried as they surrounded Emil and started beating him.

Yong Soo dragged her out of the park and forced her into the car. Kiku tossed Mei into the backseat with her. The two boys hopped in and drove off.

* * *

 **(15)**

Her wrist burnt. Yong Soo was breaking her bone.

Her bangs were soaked in her tears and sweat. She stumbled and tripped. Yong Soo didn't release her. He yanked her up again and continued to take enormous steps towards her room. She couldn't catch up with him at all.

She couldn't save Mei when she got dragged by Kiku into another room. The other girl wouldn't stop sobbing and apologising. They had cried and huddled together in the car all throughout the journey.

"Please, stop," she finally begged, even though she knew it was futile.

She had never seen Yong Soo more enraged. She had crossed his line many times. This time, she was doomed for sure.

He kicked open the door and tossed her in. She landed on the ground and crawled back up. He slammed the door and grabbed her. His eyes reflected nothing but wrath. He had flipped.

His other half was a demented, ruthless monster. She had come across him enough times to get accustomed to that deranged side of his.

He slapped her and she fell. He yanked her up again and slapped her. She cried and punched back. A bruise formed on his face, which only infuriated him more. He tossed her onto bed and bit her lips hard. Blood dribbled down her chin. She flailed her arms and legs, but he was too strong. She couldn't get him off her.

"Why? Why must you do this to me da-ze?" he snarled, his eyes flashing with furious tears. "After everything I've done for you, how could you run off…with another guy?"

She puckered her lips and decided to stay mute. Her answer would never justify anything.

"Not saying anything, are you?" he laughed.

She had seen what they did to him and his twin brother. All those gruesome missions they had been forced to undertake. Yao never hesitated to impose on the twins and send them to impossible operations. He would exploit their loyalty and drive them on the brink of insanity.

She wouldn't blame him. He had lost his twin. He had witnessed worse things than blood and corpses. And this split personality that developed out of him was a reminder that his twin brother had once existed in this world to serve the reprehensible family of Wangs.

"You don't believe that I love you?" he chuckled. "You don't, do you?"

"Yong Soo…" She didn't know why she was still calling his name. He probably wouldn't hear it.

"I'll show you." He grunted and ripped open her dress. She gasped.

"I'll show you," he repeated with tears and kissed her.

She moaned. He tore off the remaining parts of her dress and chucked away the garments. He ripped open her bra. His lips latched onto one of her breasts. She shrieked. He kept her wrists pinned above her head as he dug his teeth into her skin, drawing blood and bruises all over her neck, shoulders and cleavage.

"I can't believe you let someone else touch you," he growled. She struggled. He slapped her again. "That's not right da-ze. Not right at all. You belong to me only. Your body. Your everything."

"No…" she sobbed and shook her head.

He would prove it. He would show her that she was his.

"And what did I tell you about wandering off again?"

He pulled her hair and kissed her hard. He slid the undergarments off her. She squirmed. He trapped her legs underneath his.

"Punishment."

There was no mercy in his tone. He was mad. Very mad.

She knew there was no way to fight back. He unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants. She shut her eyes and felt his lips tracing all over her torso. He spread her legs, wrapped them around his hips and entered her.

She hissed in pain. He licked her tears and rammed into her. Hard. Fast. Not even giving her time to adjust to his size.

It was her penalty.

Of cheating on him.

It stabbed her like blades. The agony. The heat. She cried again. He pounded into her like a feral animal. Driven mad with wrath and desires. Her time was running short, her dream shattering.

She couldn't think straight. He kissed her, nibbled her lips and delved his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't bring herself to kiss back. She moaned and moaned. He moved forcibly inside her. He squeezed her breasts and slapped them together. She felt that her lower body was being torn. Ripped into half.

A broken doll. A broken heart. A broken dream.

He came but didn't stop. He flipped her over and ravaged her over and over again.

She fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**(16)**

She couldn't move.

Every joint of her body ached. She woke up, her limbs covered in bruises and love bites.

Yong Soo was nowhere to be seen. There was blood on the sheet. When she recalled what happened the previous night, she sobbed silently.

Mei entered the room. She didn't look better. Her eyes were sunken, her curls tangled. She hurried towards Leona and hugged her.

"D-Don't…" Leona pushed her away. "You'll get dirty…"

Mei burst into tears and kept mouthing apologies.

Leona dragged her naked body out of bed. She steadied herself on the ground and limped towards the bathroom.

"Please, Leona…" Mei's faint sobs reached her ears. She halted, sighed and turned around.

"I'll be, like, fine," she said.

What a lie.

She washed herself thoroughly. The wounds stung. Her heart sank to the bottom of the tub. Along with the steam, she wished she could have just evaporated. No water could cleanse her. No soap could scrub her clean. How was she going to face Emil now? If they ever let him survive.

She watched the ripples on the surface. Her tears. She was going to turn blind.

When she was back into the room, Mei was still there. She offered to clean things up. She changed the sheets and helped her dress in a robe.

Kiku did a number on her that night but she didn't complain. She still loved him after all the pain he had inflicted on her. Leona couldn't figure out who was more miserable.

She or Mei.

Neither of them could evade this family.

"Leona, please, take a bite," Mei pleaded after she brought in the breakfast.

"Is Emil alright?" She would keep asking until she got a decent answer.

Mei didn't know. Yao and Kiku wouldn't entrust her with any more information. Their expectations of her had gone down the drain after what she had committed.

"He'll live," Mei comforted. "Believe me, he'll live."

Leona only had to know that much. As long as Emil lived, she would stay alive.

"Okay." She nodded and started walking back to her bed.

"Leona!"

"No, I'm not hungry," she said. She draped the duvet over her and curled herself into a ball. Whatever Mei said, she wouldn't budge. Eventually, the girl left the room.

She cried herself to sleep.

She had a dream. A beautiful dream where Emil took her hand and they walked down the aisle. They got married in the church, under the blessings of the ringing bells. She was dressed in white. He kissed her and vowed to never leave her. He slid the sparkling ring over her finger. She had smiled and cried.

Something warm tickled her face.

"Leona…"

She snapped open her eyes. Her angel was gone. Yong Soo stared down at her dejectedly. He looked torn and pale himself. She scooted away from him reflexively.

He didn't dare touch her. He sat quietly at the edge of the bed and watched her twisted expression. She refused to lock gazes with him.

"I'm sorry," he said. He didn't know what had gotten into his mind. His condition was aggravating. Her resistance only made it worse.

"Please eat something," he urged, his voice now soft and gentle. He was back to his normal self. He picked up a bowl of rice and scooped up a spoonful, attempting to feed her. She shook her head and looked at her lap.

"Please, Leona," he pressed on. She hung her head and cried.

He put the meal on the nightstand and sat closer to her. He tried to wipe her tears with tissues but she dodged.

"Please…leave me alone," she whined. "I'm, like, begging you, Yong Soo."

A pang of sorrow and remorse clutched his heart. He stood up and left without another word.

She went back to sleep.

The dream continued.

It was always the same. She was with Emil. They were in the church, exchanging vows. Everything was white. Pure. Plain. Heavenly.

Every time she woke up, Mei or Yong Soo would be there. When offered meal, she would promptly reject. She wouldn't leave her bed unless she needed the bathroom. When she wasn't asleep, she would take out the piece of letter Emil had written her. Read it over and over again.

It always made her smile.

She would hold it to her heart and pray that Emil was alive.

* * *

 **(17)**

"You're hurting me da-ze," Yong Soo said one day. He had tried countless time to persuade her to eat. She would let him feed her sometimes but more often than not, she would skip meals. She wouldn't touch a single thing on the tray. Even her favourite snacks weren't working.

She stared at the ground numbly. Void. Nothingness. Empty shell.

He couldn't bear to see her like this. He regretted everything he had done that night. He tried to make it up to her. He brought her stuff. Trinkets. Clothes. Accessories. Things she used to like. He even offered to take her out despite Yao's discontent.

But she wouldn't stir. She would only stare at him blankly.

"Leona, please speak to me."

He was close to breaking down. He hugged her. Surprisingly, she didn't recoil. She had long lost the ability to respond. She leant against his chest and pretended that it was Emil who was holding her.

The pretend didn't work.

"Yell at me. Hit me. Do whatever you want da-ze. Just behave like you used to. That's totally fine because I don't want you to stay mute forever!"

He shook her a bit. She blinked but didn't say a word. If she had not been breathing, he would have thought her dead.

And he did remember those happy days they spent together as kids. Juggling balls. Toying with firecrackers. Catching caterpillars. Painting walls. How he used to be so carefree before he recognised his role. He would do all sorts of silly things and she would yell at him and chase him around the house. They would laugh, fight, cry and sing together. No matter how short those days were, they were some precious memories.

He knew that she held those memories too.

"Tell me, Yong Soo," she mumbled weakly. Her face was pallid. It had been a week since she refused to eat or drink adequately. She slept all the time and wouldn't say a single word. She had gotten so thin he was so scared he would break her. "Why have things become like this?"

Why…

He didn't know.

He did love her. Maybe there was a part of him which craved for power and which desperately wanted to surpass Kiku.

He had thought that she loved him too, since she had always cared about his well-being. When his brother died, she was the only one who offered to cradle his blood-stained body and let him cry in her arms.

Or had his mistaken something?

"You were…never like this when we were kids," she babbled.

They had both changed at some point.

Greed and lust had devoured him.

Love had led her astray.

He didn't know which one was more contemptible.

"If you truly love me, Yong Soo." She clutched his chest. "Please… let me go."

He frowned.

Those days drifted back to him like the waves in the ocean. Her sweet laughter. Her innocent smiles. Her pouts and yells.

"You…really do love him more than me da-ze…"

"I love you like a brother," she admitted and stroked his face. "I'd never forget our times together. I miss your old self."

"Frankly, I miss it too," he sighed and kissed her forehead. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yes," she said. "I've never blamed you."

"He's alive," Yong Soo said. He let go of her hand and stood up. "Yao holds him captive in the basement. He's alive."

Her cheeks burnt with tears. She let out a relieved gasp.

"I'll take you to him, but on one condition," he paused and cupped her cheeks.

"Stop straining yourself," the boy said. "Your punishment is long over. Eat and restore your health. I'll take you to him."

"You…really mean this?"

Her voice quavered. She blinked incredulously at him. Yong Soo nodded.

He had never felt more at ease when she leapt at him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much."

And that's because he loved her.

He would love her to get back those beautiful smiles, even if it meant that she would be with someone else.

* * *

 **(18)**

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Cheng opened the door to the basement. Cowering in one corner was a battered body. His hair was stained red. His clothes were torn. He could barely speak when she appeared.

His lips parted. Tears shimmered in his eyes. She raced towards him and they cuddled each other.

"We have to go," Cheng urged, breaking the chains around Emil's limbs.

"Yong Soo's trying to distract Yao," Mei reported. "We must leave now or else we'll be discovered!"

"Come, Emil," Leona said. Emil nodded and stood up. He ignored the pain and followed her out of the basement.

"Quick, go wash yourself and change into these clothes." Cheng shoved a set of clean clothes into Emil's hands and gestured for him to go into the bathroom. The white-haired boy complied at once.

"Why are you helping me?" Leona asked Cheng in confusion.

The boy adjusted his glasses and said, "It's about time I do something for you, lil' sister."

"We all have fate we can't elude," Mei said and hugged her dearest cousin, "but you're different. You're the change, Leona. Don't let this fate strangle you. Defeat it. Let me believe for once that there're miracles."

"I will." Leona nodded and kissed her on the head. "Thank you so much, Mei. I'm forever indebted to you both."

"There's no time left," Cheng hissed. Emil came out of the bathroom in a new dress shirt and pants. Leona took his hand and together they followed Cheng and Mei upstairs.

 **BANG!**

Gunshots filled the hallway. Loud bickers wafted out from the office.

" _I DEMAND TO SEE MY BROTHER THIS INSTANT!"_

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Emil froze.

"They're here…"

He gulped.

 _"Bloody hell, for the last time, Lukas Bondevik, you're waging an unnecessary war!"_

 _"Shut up! You will pay for this, Kirkland, for what you've done to my parents!"_

 _"I did not betray them! It's a false claim made by the Bonnefoys!"_

 _"I will not hand over your brother aru. He tried to seduce and assault my niece!"_

 _"Get your gun ready, Mathias! We're not leaving without a fight!"_

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"We have to go now!" Cheng yelped.

Emil and Leona exchanged a look before scurrying after Cheng. The door swung open. Yao popped his head out and growled, "Stop right there, you two!"

He fired. The two lovers ducked and continued to run. Noticing the commotion, Lukas and his companions rushed out of the office. Arthur followed suit.

Emil and Leona ran after Cheng and Mei, who led them out of the house.

"Great." Lukas stood close to the window and squinted. He raised his pistol and aimed at Leona's back. Before he could fire, Arthur shoved him out of the way.

"Damn it," he cussed and kicked Arthur off. Mathias and Berwald joined the fight. Tino pulled the safety and fired at some of the Wang's people.

Lukas fired again. Emil caught a glimpse of his brother and spun Leona around. The bullet struck his arm instead.

"E-Emil!" she screeched.

"I'm okay," he hissed and continued to follow her towards the car.

"You're not getting away with this aru!" Yao roared and called upon his underlings. They filed out of the house and ran after the youngsters.

Yong Soo, Cheng and Mei stayed behind to block them but they were outnumbered in many ways.

Emil and Leona hopped into a car. Leona took the driver's seat.

Lukas fired again. The glass window broke. She screamed. Emil shielded her. The shard pierced his left hand.

"Drive now!"

She turned the key. The engine sprang to life. She pressed the clutch. The car flew away.

Yao and Lukas all got into their respective cars with their people and followed them. They kept firing.

"Emil, they're after us!" she cried.

"I'll get this." Emil panted and took out a gun Cheng had handed him earlier. He stuck himself out of the window and attempted to shoot down Lukas' car. Kiku fired at him. The bullet left a gash on his cheek. He groaned.

"Emil!" Leona yelped and pulled him back to the seat. Kiku kept firing at their tyres. The car steered away from the track and crashed into a tree. Emil and Leona crawled out of the car and ran.

Lukas hopped out of the car and ran after the two youngsters. Yao and Arthur followed in exasperation.

"I'm gonna kill you, bitch," Lukas growled and fired. What he didn't expect was that Emil would shove Leona out of the way and take the shot. Twice.

"E-Emil…" Leona wailed and hugged her lover. Emil grunted. Blood sputtered onto his shirt.

"I'm okay…keep…running…" He groaned and took her hand. They kept running and running, across the streets, among the crowds, into the alleyways… until a tower leapt into sight.

* * *

 **(19)**

They finally reach the top. With all her strength, Leona pushes open the door. They limp towards the edge and collapse.

The sky is dotted with an array of colours. They explode and glitter in his sight.

Crimson and orange form a beautiful line on the horizon, melting slowly away with the clouds.

He has never seen a sunset more beautiful than this.

For the past sixteen years, he has spent his life in the dark.

He lets those bursting colours sink into his amethyst orbs. Her sleek, dark hair floats in the air. It smells like blossoming orchids. He lifts a hand to fondle her cheek and immediately regrets it. Her immaculate skin is tainted with his blood.

She cradles his head with one hand and keeps the other pressed over his chest. Scarlet liquid seeps through her fingers. She shudders and sobs.

Her tears land on his face.

He does not like her crying.

He rubs his thumbs against her cheeks and wipe off those tears.

He gives her a faint smile.

She hugs him closer.

"Leona…"

"Sh…" She shushes him. "It's, like, gonna…be okay, Emil…we'll run away together…Wherever you go, I'll follow you. It doesn't have to be Iceland, Emil…anywhere is fine…as long as I'm with you…"

"You know…" He coughs. The light illuminates his hair. She remembers his vow to bring her to see the Northern Light. "I…have never…seen a sunset this beautiful. You're so…beautiful."

His vision becomes blurred. Her lips curve upwards. More tears pour down.

"I'm…sorry…I have to break my promise…"

"No, Emil…don't say that…it's okay…you've done enough…" She smiles down at him. "All these years…I've lived my entire life in darkness…I never believed I could see the light…but you showed me that there could be a change… I trust you…and I'll trust you till the end of the world… I'm, like, so glad we have met."

"Me too..." He coughs again and seizes his chest. The bullet is too close to his heart. "I would never let you go…even if I were to go back in time and meet you again…"

"It's, like, enough…It'll be okay…" she hums and starts to sing.

"I really…love you."

"Emil...I have a question…" She frowns and tightens her grip around him. "Will you, like, still keep me even if I'm not pure anymore?"

"I'll keep you in whatever form you're in," he answers right away.

Even if she's broken, sullied or not herself anymore, he'll still be there for her.

And he knows she will do the same for him.

She nods. A painful smile sprawls across her face. She continues to sing.

The sun gazes down upon them.

They hug each other.

When the door finally opens, they struggle to stand up together, still hugging.

They don't know it would end like this.

No.

If they had known it, the three men would have taken a step back and dropped their guns.

The two youngsters intertwine their hands.

Never will Lukas forget his brother's forgiving smile.

Never will Yao forget those dried tears on Leona's face.

And never will Arthur forget the beauty of that everlasting sunset.

It would be a lesson for them all. All these years of rivalry and wrath leave them nothing but a hollow shell. Nothing can amount to the sacrifices made by the merely sixteen-year-old couple.

"You know what?" Leona turns back to Emil and smiles. The brightest smile in her life. "I, like, love you so much more."

He kisses her.

They jump.

She flaps her wings for the first time and it feels amazing.

He is her wings.

And as he says, he never lets go of her.

In their last second of life, they stay in each other's warmth.

Wherever he goes, she will follow.

The sunset that day has never been prettier.

When it shines over their blood and smiles, they know they will never part again.

* * *

 **(20)**

 _To be honest, I hesitated a little because I was afraid_

 _You will most likely drift away even if we're bound together_

 _I don't need any more sweet memories_

 _They will only strike my heart over and over again_

 _And those words from you are tightening my heart with glacial chains_

 _Trembling in pain, we disappear into the night_

 _Sadly repeating the sin over and over again_

 _But there you are, shinning until the end of the world_

 _I wouldn't ask for more than this_

 _So please, God, turn a blind eye for once,_

 _To the sin we have committed_


End file.
